


Pspspspsps

by SoftfortheScronch



Series: Honestly, Just Shitposts [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, but it made me laugh, i dont know why i thought of this, im sorry, this is a waste of time for anybody who encounters it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: If Adora had just went 'pspspsps' at Catra none of this would have happened.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Honestly, Just Shitposts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889578
Comments: 19
Kudos: 234





	Pspspspsps

Catra watches as the blonde destroys her troops, sliding in and out of cover behind trees, not wanting to be caught by this new, obviously very strong, threat. The new princess began to loose steam, and Catra could tell this. She could also smell her, and she smelled like Adora. She also LOOKED like Adora. Catra got closer as she took out the last of her soldiers, the blonde panting as she stumbles, falling to her knees and transforming into a very messy haired Adora. 

Catra stalked a little closer just to be sure with all the smoke, and sure enough, Adora looked up at her 

“Catra…” She whispers desperately, pleadingly. 

Catras face darkens and she steps back into the smoke. Adoras heart begins to break and just as Catras shadow turns to run she gets an idea, smirking as she sits back on her heels. 

“Pspspspsps,” she calls into the curtain of smoke. 

A small ‘mrrp?’ came back and Glimmer cocked an eyebrow, looking to Bow confusedly. Bow shrugs and the two look back to Adora. A figure emerges from the smoke and slowly approaches Adora. 

Catra.

She drops to her knees in front of Adora and climbs into her lap, her arms wrapping around the blondes waist. Adora pulling her closer and getting to her feet, a little wobbly but surefooted. Catra buries her face in Adoras neck. Adora turns to her new friends and grins. 

“Alright lets get out of here,” 

Bow and Glimmer shared another look and decided that maybe their new, no, two new, recruits weren’t exactly what they had expected from Horde soldiers. Nothing close to what they had expected. So much more…strange. Non-the-less they all head back to Brightmoon together, Adora carrying Catra the entire way as she purred into her shoulder contentedly.

Glimmer decided she was gonna have to keep a close eye on these two.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore. What is this.


End file.
